


baby you can have it if you say it nice

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PWP. This is just facial porn.





	

“Let me suck you off,” Hakyeon murmured, lips pressed against Taekwoon’s jaw, hand dipping under his waistband. He wrapped his hand around Taekwoon’s cock and gave a light, teasing stroke. He could hear Taekwoon swallow. His hips stuttered, arching away from the wall, trying to chase friction Hakyeon wasn’t willing to give. He nodded. 

Hakyeon slid to his knees, his hands pushing Taekwoon’s t-shirt up to rake his nails down his chest and stomach. He tugged Taekwoon’s jeans and underwear down only enough to slip his cock out, already mostly hard. 

Hakyeon licked his lips.

A hand slid down the side of his face, featherlight, pausing once to rub gently at the corner of his eye, where he was sure his eyeliner had smudged. Taekwoon’s hand settled at his jaw, thumb tracing the shape of his mouth, tugging his bottom lip down. Hakyeon lifted his gaze to meet Taekwoon’s before dipping his head ever so slightly to suck his thumb into his mouth. He pressed the flat of his tongue down the length of his finger, cheeks hollowing as he let out a little moan, just to see if he could get a reaction. 

Taekwoon inhaled sharply and pulled his hand away from Hakyeon’s mouth, pausing briefly to rub his thumb, wet with saliva, across Hakyeon’s lips once more before he pushed his hands into Hakyeon’s hair--not pulling, just resting gently, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. 

It was sweet, made him feel warm and cared for, but Hakyeon had something else in mind.

He wrapped a hand around Taekwoon and leaned forward to tongue slowly at the slit. Taekwoon gasped, flushing red from his chest to the tips of his ears. Hakyeon took him into his mouth then, slowly at first, taking his time to tease along the shaft with his tongue. Taekwoon bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut.

Hakyeon pulled back with an obscene _pop_. He stroked Taekwoon deliberately, just this side of too soft and too slow. 

“Open your eyes,” Hakyeon said. “Look at me.” 

Taekwoon opened his eyes, gaze soft, unfocused on some spot over Hakyeon’s shoulder.

“Look at _me_ ,” Hakyeon demanded again, this time with a pinch to Taekwoon’s side. Taekwoon let out a whine and squirmed away slightly but, to Hakyeon’s satisfaction, met his gaze.

Hakyeon didn’t waste any time getting his mouth back on Taekwoon’s cock, faster this time and with less finesse. He was desperate for that stretch in his jaw, wanted him in his mouth, his throat, his world narrowed down to the singular purpose of sucking Taekwoon’s cock. 

Eyes watering, breathing hard through his nose in short, shuddering waves, Hakyeon pressed forward until his chin was resting against the fly of Taekwoon’s jeans and lips were stretched around the base of Taekwoon’s cock. He swallowed, feeling his throat constrict around the tip of his cock.

The feeling of Taekwoon filling his throat had him lightheaded. It was almost good enough. He pulled back slowly to give himself a moment before lifting his hands to cover Taekwoon’s. He mouthed at the tip of his cock and pressed Taekwoon’s hands tighter against his scalp. Taekwoon’s eyes widened when he realized what Hakyeon was asking for. Almost tentatively, Taekwoon tightened his grip and slowly thrust deeper into Hakyeon’s mouth, sliding just halfway in. 

Hakyeon let out a frustrated moan and pressed Taekwoon’s hands down more insistently. He wanted _more_. He didn’t want to take it, he wanted Taekwoon to give it to him. Taekwoon got the message, pulling back and pressing in more insistently, still slowly but this time long and deep. His cock nudged against the back of Hakyeon’s throat, and Hakyeon curled his fingers into the soft denim at the back of Taewoon’s knees, feeling the need to anchor himself somehow.

Taekwoon increased the pace, eyes locked onto Hakyeon’s, occasionally flitting down to watch his cock slide deep into Hakyeon’s mouth.

Almost too soon, Taekwoon’s hands clenched tighter in Hakyeon’s hair, yanking him backwards in a sudden movement, his cock slipping out from between Hakyeon’s lips. Hakyeon took shuddering, heaving breaths, grateful for the air but feeling empty nonetheless. Taekwoon stared down at him, eyes dark and intense, one hand dropping from Hakyeon’s hair to stroke himself at an almost leisurely pace. Hakyeon had to fight the urge to squirm under his gaze. He knew he had to look desperate down on his knees with his lips swollen and red and shiny, a mix of saliva and precum dripping down his chin. He’d literally been gagging for it. Taekwoon gripped himself and rubbed the tip of his cock across Hakyeon’s parted lips. 

“Do it,” Hakyeon said, his voice raspy and uneven. “Come on my face.”

Taekwoon made a soft sound then, high and light, but made no move other than to stare down at Hakyeon. Hakyeon strained forward against his tight grip to press a sloppy kiss to his cock.

“ _Please_.”

Taekwoon moved then, tilting Hakyeon’s head back slightly, his hand working over himself with a single-minded determination. Hakyeon groaned and palmed himself through his jeans.

Hakyeon’s mouth dropped open, eyes closing and breaking eye contact for the first time. He could hear Taekwoon’s ragged breathing, the slick sound of Taekwoon’s fist sliding over his dick. 

It didn’t take more than a minute before Hakyeon heard Taekwoon’s breath hitch with a little “ _ah_ ” and felt his cum painting his face--his cheek, his lips, his tongue darting out to taste. 

Hakyeon looked up as Taekwoon’s grip on his hair loosened, his fingers combing through Hakyeon’s hair gently as he came down from his orgasm. He was slumped against the wall, flushed and still breathing hard. Hakyeon tucked Taekwoon back into his jeans and got to his feet, knees cracking slightly in protest. He winced.

“Ah, seriously,” Hakyeon muttered, “next time, we’re doing this on a bed. I’m getting too old for this.”

“It was your idea.”

Hakyeon flapped a hand at him to shush him. He grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist and tugged him away from the wall, shuffling down the hallway towards the bathroom. Taekwoon stumbled after him, legs still wobbly and unsure.

“C’mon,” Hakyeon said, “I need to clean this off, and you owe me at least a handjob or something.”


End file.
